Morrigan/Companion
Is it my turn ? I'm gonna go crazy for rehabilitation! Morrigan is a boss and one of the Lilith Sisters, the others being Astaroth and Lilith. She joins at the end of part 2 if you are on the Alice route. Biography On the Alice Route, she'll end up badly wounded. Once the fight is over, Lilith recommends she join Luka for the time being so she can rest up, and for no other reason. This Morrigan and her sisters are a fusion between the Lilith sisters from the Dark Goddess's world and Luka's Paradox world. In order to come into the Paradox world, they “died“ and fused their souls with this world's Lilith sisters. They didn't take over their bodies, their consciousness perfectly merged and they were able to retain the memories of both bodies. But as a consequence, they can't go back to the Dark Goddess's world since their bodies over there are dead. Therefore, they are doomed to perish with this world once it collapses. They knew about that and resolved themselves to their fate. This is why Luka is so important to them since he can travel between the worlds without any consequence. He is just like an emergency exit to them. World Interactions She gives a bunch of plot information on your second visit to Luddite Labs with Promestein. When you go back to Luddite Village, you will see a young man visiting his father's grave. He survived because he wasn't in the village when it was attacked. Morrigan will say that sooner or later, everybody encounter the same fate anyway. When talking to the residents of Port Natalia who are still shocked by the destruction of Luddite Village, she makes it clear she enjoyed killing everyone. Battle Dialogue “The monsters in this world are pretty weak. I wouldn't be surprised if the humans take over eventually.” “I wonder how my sisters are faring... Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself.” “The succubi of this world don't even have control over sex aura? Sheesh, what a worthless bunch.” “As you can see, I'm barely even trying. Figure I might as enjoy myself by having a little fun with you.” “'m not even trying and this is the best you can do? Maybe I should wear a blindfold too.” “The wind in this world is quite vigorous. Is it because of the thick dark particles in the atmosphere?” “I can't believe how ignorant people are of our great lord Alice. How did things get so bad in just a thousand years?” “I am the youngest of the Lilith sisters: Morrigan. I don't like to brag, but I consider myself the cruelest of us three.” “The monsters and heroes of this time are all pretty pathetic. You guys are lucky you weren't born during the time of the Great War.” “It's hard doing this shit without killing anyone. Things have stabilized a lot since we last did it though. It should be safe to kill some more...” “Here... you can have my tail. Are you going to use it to masturbate?” (+1 Succubus Tail) “You guys seem pretty poor. Here, go ahead and take this.” (+ 825G) “Use this whip. It's far too weak for me, but it suits you guys.” (+1 Golden Whip) “This is a pain, give me a tribute of sweets.” (Give 1 Toffee) *Yes – “Hahaa, I will keep your devotion in mind. As a reward, I will look you in the eyes as you writhe in pleasure.” (+20 Affinity) *No – “It's not good to be stingy... You'll regret that when I bring out your pathetic expressions.” “This is a pain, give me a tribute of gold.” (Give 495G) *Yes – “Hahaa, I will keep your devotion in mind. As a reward, I will look you in the eyes as you writhe in pleasure.” (+25 Affinity) *No – “It's not good to be stingy... You'll regret that when I bring out your pathetic expressions.” *Not enough money – “...to think you would be so poor.” This is a pain, give me a tribute of sweets.” (Give 1 Cake) *Yes – “Hahaa, I will keep your devotion in mind. As a reward, I will look you in the eyes as you writhe in pleasure.” (+30 Affinity) *No – “It's not good to be stingy... You'll regret that when I bring out your pathetic expressions.” “You know, I really don't want to kill you.” *That's surprisingly kind of you – “Uh, what? I don't give a shit about your life. There are extenuating circumstances is all.” *Too chicken to kill someone? – “Excuse me? Do you have any idea how many angels I killed during the Great War? You have no idea what you're talking about.” *You must have your reasons – “Heh, you're sharp. That's right, it has nothing to do with kindness or cowardice.” (+10 Affinity) “I don't want to kill if I don't have to. What do you think I should do?” *Let me go – “It'd be a shame to just let my prey get away without doing anything though. I think I'll take some of your energy at least.” (+10 Affinity) *Make me your slave – “Slave, huh? That does sound appealing. Unfortunately I'm quite busy at the moment. I don't really have the time for that right now.” *Just kill me and get it over with – “That just makes me want to torture you even more! ...You didn't say that on purpose because you knew I'd feel that way, did you?” “Hey, do you happen to know what the Queen Succubus in this time is like?” *Don't know, haven't met her – “You're no fun. Oh well, I'll meet her myself eventually anyway.” *She's sexy – “I think that goes without saying since she's the Queen Succubus. Oh well, I'll meet her myself eventually anyway.” *She's a master of the sword – “You're not just making that up, are you? That's... quite a leap from the way things used to be.” *She's a master of the martial arts – “You're not just making that up, are you? Though if that's true, she takes after her ancestor...” “Do you know the legend of the Whore of Babylon?” *Never heard of it – “You really don't know? Either you're really ignorant or they did a good job of erasing info about her.” *Heard of it – “Yeah, I figured something that legendary would still be around. So if you know the legend, that means you know how magnificent she is, right?” (+10 Affinity) *My wife? Sure – “Even if that is a joke, you picked the wrong person to joke about! How dare you treat her with such a lack of respect!?” (-5 Affinity) “I respect my sisters, but there's one thing about them that bothers me.” *They're too sexy – “We're succubi, we're supposed to be sexy. That goes double when it comes to the legendary Lilith sisters.” *They're too careful – “That's right. I think we should be more bold in our actions. With so many factors, it'll be better to try something drastic and see what happens. If we fail, we can just learn from our mistakes.” (+10 Affinity) *They're too fat – “What's that? Are you trying to pick a fight? I'll make you regret your careless words!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Morrigan: “Is it my turn? I'm gonna go crazy for rehabilitation!” With Alma Elma: Morrigan: “Wow, it's the violent Succubus Queen! Didn't your mom ever get angry at you? Alma Elma: “Of course she got angry... In the end she disowned me. I never met my mother again after that and eventually, she passed away.” Morrigan: “Oops, I said something inappropriate...” Alma Elma “Well, I was a poorly behaved daughter. I just wish I was more devoted to my parents.” With Rami: Rami: “Miss Morrigan! I want to become a great legendary succubus too! ♪” Morrigan: “If that's the case, then you need to become strong as possible. The path to becoming a great succubus is not an easygoing one you can cross with tits alone.” Rami: “Then I'm hopeless, all I've got are boobs...” Morrigan: “(Did she really think she could make it with tits alone...?)” With Rumi: Rumi: “Tired...” Morrigan: “Hey, are you all right? You don't look like you ate anything weird...” Rumi: “............” Morrigan: “The succubi of the present age are incredibly lazy...” With Remi: Remi: “*twitch*...” Morrigan: “Hey, don't be afraid. I won't do anything to you...” Remi: “*shiver*...” Morrigan: “The succubi of the present age are incredibly cowardly...” With Natasha: Natasha: “Miss Morrigan... I've become very indebted to you from that time.” Morrigan: “Hm? I was just going on a rampage. It was my older sister Lilith who showed you mercy.” Natasha: “Even so... I was saved by you. I will never forget the favor you did for me back then.” Morrigan: “You've obtained power at long last, so enjoy it as much as you can. I don't even know how long this world will still be around...” With Lilith & Lilim: Morrigan: “You two are the Queen Succubi from hundreds of years ago. You Lilith Sisters are somehow confused with us.” Lilith: “My name was given to me after your older sister. In my time, “Lilith“ was a name given to outstanding succubi.” Morrigan: “What?! Then what kind of succubi were given the name “Morrigan”?” Lilith: “Crude and violent... No no, it is a name given to excellent succubi who are lively and spirited.” Morrigan: “Which one is it?! Hey! Which is it?!” With Sara: must be in succubus form Morrigan: “You're the Queen of Sabasa, aren't you?! You're in greater spirits than I thought!” Sara: “I've become indebted to you from that time... As you can see now, I'm fully enjoying this succubus body.” Morrigan: “If it's not too late now, why don't you try dominating all of Sabasa erotically?” Sara: “That sounds nice, but... Right now, it's more fun to be with Luka.” Camp Grandeur Theater World Playful Actions 1st Action: Morrigan: “Be blown away!” uses Squall 2nd Action: Morrigan: “I'm hungry... Don't you have anything?” Morrigan is eating some food she stole... happens 3rd Action: Morrigan: “Let's go have some nice fun!” Morrigan is dancing and singing happily... happens 4th Action: Morrigan: “Fufufu...” Morrigan sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy! to Seduce random enemy 5th Action: Morrigan: “Here, have this!” Morrigan presents a gift! Chocolate Cake Trivia *She likes talking to Nuruko. They almost seem to be able to communicate. *It is unknown why the Lilith sisters kill Luka when he loses to them. Since he is the only one who could save their lives once the Paradox world ends, it is illogical to actually drain him to death since this would condemn them in the process. This is either because of a plot hole or because of their instinct as succubi. There is also the possibility of them forgetting about something so important in the heat of the action. *According to Lilith and Lilim, 'Morrigan' was a name given to violent and vulgar Succubi 500 years ago. Category:Succubi Category:Monsters Category:Artist: Shiki Category:Lilith Sisters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions